Music In My Eyes
by R5istheshit
Summary: Ally Dawson is A talented, beautiful girl in everyone's eyes. The only problem is, she's the only one who can't see it. Being blind since the age of ten, Ally struggles to find her way through high school. With her best friend Trish, and her new friends Dez and Austin, her journey is anything but over. Check back every week for a new Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Every day my mind takes me back to the same day. I'm sitting there in the doctor's office with my parents. My stomach was tied, my legs were crossed, and my hands were sweaty. I remember hearing my doctor tell me that I wasn't going to be able to see for much longer. At first I didn't understand. I sat there as I watched my parents cry into each other's arms, then proceeded to cry into mine. I Understood now. I had been diagnosed with Cataracts. Being blind didn't scare me, oddly enough. What scared me was the fact that I'd never be able to see the faces of my friends and family again. I wouldn't be able to do what other kids my age did. I knew I'd have to work harder than a lot of kids.

Seven years later, and I can still picture that day just as if it were yesterday. It's not very hard to do considering that was one of the last days I'd ever see with my eyes. It was almost like I wanted to keep seeing it. Let me tell you, I'm not an ordinary seventeen year old. In some ways, it's a good thing to be different than everyone else. It just so happens that it's also a bad thing, because you're not able to see a thing. I'm not going to lie, I get scared sometimes. If I'm sitting alone, I'm always afraid someone will try to sneak up on me and murder me or something. Yes, these are the thoughts that go through my brain every day. I admit, there are plenty of cons to going blind at a very young age, but I'm still really thankful for everything that I have.

Speaking of what I have, I have a wonderful mother named Penny. She brightens my eyes even if I can't see it. I also have my dad, Lester. He's really goofy and tries his hardest to make my gray days turn blue. And last but not least, my best friend Trish. She's amazing in every way. Even though I went blind, she never left my side once. We've been friends since Kindergarten. We didn't know each other too well until third grade though. Now, she's my everything. She's the type of girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She's also the type who you can talk to about anything and she'll never judge you. She'll make jokes to cheer you up, and she's not afraid to put up a middle finger for someone who may be shooting you a nasty look. Oh, and did I mention she has a new job pretty much every week? That takes talent.

Talent is a funny thing, isn't it? People may tell me that I have it, but I disagree. Everybody has talent. What makes having talent so special? It's just an ability that a human being has. Even animals have it. I've been working on music for a while now. It's one of the only things I can do that makes me feel beautiful. I can't see what I look like, so I'm always super self-conscious. Whenever I play music, that missing piece in my heart, is no longer missing. It's as if the music notes fill up my heart beat by beat. I guess you can say the same goes for singing. It's something that I'm always going to do. It's also something that I'm always going to love. Whether I believe I'm good at it or not, I don't care. It makes me feel beautiful.

I'm going back to public school for the first time since third grade tomorrow. My dad has been homeschooling me for the past seven years. It's a little nerve racking going back for my senior year, but I know I'll be able to handle it. I've been taking it easy for so long now and I'm ready to face something bigger. I'm also going to be beside my best friend most of the time. I'm already preparing myself for the people whispering about me and staring at me. That part doesn't scare me. Bring it on high school. Take your best shot. What can you possibly do? Blind me?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm that my mother had bought me for Christmas. She knew I'd be going back to public school, so she bought me something that would be of good use. I miss her so much. I'm proud that I have a mother that studies animals in the wild, but sometimes I worry about her. Africa is so far away. I got up from my bed and grabbed my walking stick. I headed over to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I heard the innocent sound of my dad cracking eggs. That little stinker was making me breakfast for my first day. I'll put that on my list of things I love about my dad.

I shut the faucet and wiped off my mouth with a towel. "Now, to figure out what to wear." I walked over to my closet. There wasn't much in it, but I wish there were. I don't have much of a fashion statement considering I can't really see what it looks like on me, but I remember styles from fashion magazines back when I was ten. I wanted to be just like the women in those magazines. Their eyes shined bright, wind blowing through their hair, bodies that would make other girls feel self-conscious, and an outfit that would knock your socks off. I know that I can never be like that though. That's just a long lost dream of mine.

I reached my hand over to one of my dresses. I felt the lace on it, so I knew automatically that It was my favorite dress. "Ahh, what a perfect day to wear my favorite dress." I wasn't quite sure what it looked like on me. All I could do was imagine how it looked. My dad always tells me I look gorgeous in. He tells me it's white with a floral lace pattern. I could feel the floral lace but I had no idea it was white. You can't feel colors. Sometimes I wish you could. My dad also tells me that whenever I wear white, my brown eyes pop. So he tells me whenever I wear this dress, I shouldn't shut my eyes. It makes me feel beautiful even though I can't see the effect the dress has on me. So what better way to start off my first day? I walked into the bathroom to put on my dress. It was hard to figure out which way I should put it on. The dress didn't have a tag in the back. Normally I can find the tag and know that it goes in the back, but for this I have to feel for the writing on the back of the dress. I finally got it on, then I headed downstairs.

"Ally, you are looking gorgeous this morning."

"Thanks, dad." I said with a smile.

"I made you breakfast. Eggs, sausage, and toast."

"Thank you so much, it smells delicious!"

"No problem sweetie."  
As I finished up eating, the doorbell rang.

"Ahh, that must be Trish. I'll let her in, you finish your breakfast."

"Okay, thanks dad."  
I heard my dad walk over to the door to greet my best friend. I agreed to let her drive me to my first day. It took some persuading from my dad, but he knew Trish was a very responsible and caring person to me. Now to other people, that's a whole different story. Trish walked over to me rather swiftly.

"Ally! You look amazing. We should probably get going now, though. High school never waits for you."

"That's true. Alright dad, we're leaving. I'll see you when I get home."  
My dad walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Good luck sweetie. I know you'll do wonderfully. But in the case that you don't, I'm only a phone call away."

"I know dad. Thank you. Bye!"

Trish and I walked out the door and got into her car. I actually know what her car looks like. Her mom used to own this little red bug that Trish adored. On her sixteenth birthday, her mom passed that car down to her. I was excited that I already knew what her birthday gift looked like.

"Okay Als, are you ready to go?"

I looked towards Trish with a sarcastic face. "I've never been more ready."

We drove to the parking lot as Trish fought for a parking spot.

"God damn it! I thought I had that one."Trish said with an angry tone.

"Don't worry, just find another spot. I don't mind. Just as long as you don't kill us in the process."

"I found one. It's all good."

Before Trish could get out to open the door for me, I grabbed her arm.

"Hold on. Would it be okay if I didn't bring my cane with me? I want to be able to blend in as best as I can."

Trish hesitated. "Ally, I don't think that would be such a good idea. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You'll be beside me the whole time!" I said defensively. "That was the point of making sure we had all the same classes. Just guide me and I'll be fine."

Trish grabbed my cane and put it in the backseat. "Okay. But just for today."

I squealed with excitement as Trish walked over to my door to let me out. She walked us over to the front entrance of the school. She opened the door, and we walked down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Trish walked us to our locker.

"Okay Ally, these are our lockers. I got the double one so that you wouldn't have to deal with a combination. Whenever you need to open it just let me know."

"Okay, I will. Thank you."

The school smelled of eraser shavings and coffee. I also smelled a lot of sweat in the air. It was partially from nervous freshman, and partially from football jocks. It was pretty crowded in there, so I got a little nervous.

"Trish," I said while pulling out a string from my backpack."I'm worried. I want you to hold onto this string. You hold one end and I'll hold the other. When we walk, I'll be able to feel your movement so you can pull me along without making it obvious that I'm blind. Or that we're a lesbian couple."

Trish laughed. "Okay, sounds good. Remember to hold tight."

"I will." Trish shut the locker and we made our way to first period.

Trish pulled me along until we finally walked into a door way.

"Ally, this is American history class with Mr. Clay."

"I know, My dad told me my schedule. Thank you for updating me on everything though."

Trish patted my shoulder. "No problem. Here, I found a couple of seats. Let's head on over."

Trish walked me over to my seat and sat in the one right next to mine. I sat at my desk nervously stroking my hair waiting for class to start. All of the sudden I hear a loud ringing in my ear, and bulky shoes tapping one by one through the door.

"Hi class. I'm your American History teacher. You may address me as Mr. Clay."

His voice was raspy, yet soothing. I was finding it hard to imagine what he looked like. He sounded young.

"You may be seniors this year, but I will not tolerate any slacking or late assignments. There is no believing you are superior to any of the lower class men. You are just at a higher grade level. So I expect greatness from you this year. If any of you have any further questions, please see me after class. As of right now, we need to get to attendance."

Mr. Clay pulled out a file of names and started reading the names out loud. As he called them one by one, each student would respond with "Here."

"Ally Dawson." he yelled out.

I let go of the strand of hair I was playing with and answered.

"Here."

Mr. Clay paused for a minute. I heard footsteps coming closer to my desk.

"Ally, this chart must be incorrect. This is telling me that I have a blind student in my classroom, and that you're her. But as we can both see, You have no walking stick, and you look completely normal to me."

I sat in my desk speechless for a minute with a frown. "I am blind." I whispered.

"Can you speak up?" Mr. Clay asked.

I picked up the same strand of hair I was playing with earlier.

"I AM blind." This time I stated with a louder tone."

Mr. Clay cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't you be using a walking stick then? It's a serious matter to have that present. If you don't have that, it's going to cause you trouble in a high school of all places to be. Please be safe, and please bring your walking stick tomorrow."

As Mr. Clay walked back to the front of the classroom, I can hear my classmates whispering and laughing at me. It was as if there were a million eyes on me. I slumped back into my chair until the end of the class period. My secret had been revealed. When the bell rang, I grabbed onto Trish, and we walked out the door.

Trish grabbed my hand as we were leaving the classroom. "Ally, I only wish you can see how attractive our teacher is. He has clean cut brown hair, and blue eyes that sparkle. It's a shame he's teaching such a boring subject."

I looked at Trish with A sigh. "Yeah, he also didn't have to loudly announce that I was blind."

As a couple periods pass, Trish and I go through the same routine. I tag along beside her with A string. As lunch time approached, we walked back over to our locker. Trish pulled out a ten dollar bill, then we headed over to the cafeteria.

"Ally, I found a table for us. Just sit here. I'll go grab our lunches. I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

I sat down on one of the plastic seats. Trish has already left before I could respond to her. I waited for about five minutes until I felt the string in my hand being pulled on the other side.

"Wow Trish, you're back already? That was really quick."

I heard no response. I was worried that something might be wrong with Trish. She kept tugging the string signaling me to get up and walk with her. Without question, I got up, and walked with her. I wasn't sure where she was taking me. She wasn't saying a word, so I got a little nervous.

"Trish, where are we going? Trish? Why won't you answer me. What's wrong?"

After walking around the school for almost twenty minutes, I was starting to get hungry, not to mention frustrated. The string was pulling me into a door way. I finally understood now. Trish wanted to talk to me in private. I walked into what seemed to be a closet, and the door shut.

"Okay, I totally understand why you wouldn't say anything to me this whole time. You wanted to talk in private."

Still no response. Now I was getting worried. What was going on?

"Hello? HELLO? Is anybody there?"

I felt around the closet. All there was to feel was leather and silk from jackets. Had somebody done this to me on purpose? Someone must have figured out Trish was tugging me by a string. Who would do something like this?

"Why did you do this to me? That was a such a dick move. I haven't done anything to you. Please somebody get me out of here!" I yelled for a while until the bell rang. I felt so helpless. There was nothing else to do but sit and wait. I felt a couple of tear drops running down my face.

"I guess I was wrong. Maybe high school is way too much for me. It's not even the end of the first say and I already hate what's happening to me."

I sat there in a fetal position while I listened to everyone walking and talking through the halls. I wasn't even sure which part of the school I was in. It sounded like the people in the hallways were clearing out. They were all heading to their next class. I couldn't help but to start balling my eyes out. This was one of my worst days. I'm never one to complain about life, but this time, I couldn't help but cry. All of the sudden I heard the door in front of me open. I heard a gasp from what seemed to be a young man. I couldn't tell if it were a teacher or a student.

"Please, if someone is there, can you help me? I don't know where I am and I need to be at my next class right now."

I heard no response after a couple of seconds. I started feeling helpless again until I felt the man scoop me up. He had started carrying me. I rested my arms around his shoulder. He had a lot of muscle and a thick neck. He was very fit and he carried me as if I weighed nothing.

"What class do you need to be at?" Asked the man.

I was A little shocked at the sound of his voice. It had a soft tone to it, but very manly. It also gave me a sense of security. I looked up and wiped a tear from my cheek. "I have to be at Mrs. Maynard's class for English." I said in a soft tone.

"Alright, I'll get you there right away, hang on."

The man nearly sprinted while carrying me in his arms. As he started to slow down, I heard Trish yelling for me down the hall.

"Ally! There you are! Please tell me you're okay."

The man let me down in front of Trish.

"Yes" I said. "I'm not sure what happened. Someone locked me in a closet. But this man helped me get back to where I needed to be."

Trish looked over at the man.

"Austin?" She hesitated.

"You of all people were helping my best friend? Doesn't sound like you. All your friends would probably make fun of you for actually helping someone." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I wasn't just going to leave her there." Austin put his hand on my shoulder "Be more careful, okay? I wouldn't want to keep rescuing you from closets all day." he chuckled.

"I'll try not to let people lead me into closets." I smiled.

Austin walked off to his class as me and Trish entered our English class. I'm thinking from now on, I should bring my walking stick.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews.  
I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. So who do you think locked  
Ally in that closet? also, will Ally be able to survive the rest of the year?  
Let me know what you all think of this chapter. :)*****

**_Chapter 4_**

All through English I couldn't stop thinking about the man who saved me. I wanted to know what he looked like. I wanted to know about him. There was this feeling I had in the pit of my stomach that I hadn't felt in a long time. Last time I felt this way was when Trish's big brother gave me a kiss on the cheek on the play ground. Although, I'm not really sure why i'm feeling this. I can't actually like him, can I? I don't even know him, or know what he looks like. From Trish's reaction to Austin saving me, it seems like he's not really a sweet guy. But that's not true at all. He was totally sweet. To me, at least.

I sighed with a dazed look on my face. "Ally?" Trish looked over at me with a whisper. "What's got you blushing and sighing?

"I'm blushing?" I said rather loudly.

"Shh! be quiet! You're gonna get us in trouble!" Trish hissed

"I'm sorry. I'll be quiet." I felt blood rushing to my face as if I were hanging upside down. I couldn't wait for the school day to be over. I honestly couldn't.

The bell rings signaling all of the student's to end the day and go home. I couldn't be any happier that I had survived my first day. Barely, but it'll have to do. During free period Trish kept whispering to me about busting the person who had tricked me into that closet, but I don't want to mess with that. I'm blind for Christ sake! If I got that person in trouble, they'll probably come after me with a hand gun, and I'll never see it coming! Trish and I walked over to her car as we we're about to leave the school.

"Question. Would it be alright if I stayed here and waited for my dad to pick me up? He wanted to be able to drive me from school since he didn't get to take me this morning."

Trish chuckled "Yeah of course! Your ole' pops always has to do something for you, now doesn't he?" Trish opened up the drivers seat door and reached to the back of the car. She pulled out my walking stick and handed it to me. "But if you're gonna wait here by yourself, you'll definitely need this. And some common sense. Don't go anywhere that you might get yourself into trouble, and don't be afraid to punch or kick if someone tries to lead you into more closets."

I couldn't help but feel a smile creep up on my face. "I promise, I'll be fine. Thank you for getting my cane."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, see ya. Well. Hear ya." I said with sarcasm.

"The same old Ally. Making blind jokes about herself. You have got to stop doing that." Trish laughed as she closed the car door and drove off.

As I walked with my stick, I forgot how much easier it was to be with this thing, especially in a place that I wasn't familiar with. Even at that, I can find my way pretty easily. Most people don't realize how good someone's senses can get after losing one. I was curious about what was all in the school. I had been informed at a conference before enrolling into the school that there was an auditorium that the music teacher also used as a classroom for drama. I figured since school had let out, no one would be in the auditorium. This was a perfect time for me to check it out without people staring at me as if i had a huge zit or something. I'm blind, not stupid. I can sense when someone is looking at me.

I approached the front doors of the school and walked back into the hall. I places my fingers across the wall as I walked. All of the doors to the rooms had braille writing on them. They must have previously had blind students here. I felt the numbers and read the braille until I found the auditorium. I pushed open the double sided doors and walked into the room. The air smelled fresh, clean, and musical. Yes, musical has a smell. You know that smell whenever you sit down at an opera, or stand in a line for your favorite band at a concert, well this was that same smell. It felt spacious and chilly, probably to keep the instruments in good condition. I felt around with my cane and found steps. As I walked down, I heard the loud echo of my heals hitting each step. I finally reached the bottom of the steps and carefully walked over to the end of the stage. I touched what seemed to be a trumpet with my cane. I must be close to all of the instruments. I felt around and stumbled on a piano. I suddenly felt like I was home again in my living room. I sat down and set my cane to the side of the piano bench. I felt the keys and started playing. I had been working on a song for a while now, so I couldn't help but play my song. When I reached the chorus, I started humming a little. I stopped almost instantly after hearing a large crash of a symbol.

Startled, I turned to where I heard the crash. "Who's there? I have A cane and i'm not afraid to use it."

A familiar voice echoed in the auditorium. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I accidentally tripped."

"Correct me if i'm wrong, but you're Austin, right?" I heard Austin scratch the top of his head and walk closer to me.

"Yeah, I guess my voice may have given that away. You're blind, not def." He said with a low tone.

"It's totally cool. It's just people don't give me enough credit. What they don't get is that blind people are super great at sensing something. Our taste, smell, touch, and hearing get better. I guess you have to lose a sense in order to get better at the others." I said with a chuckle.

**Austin's POV:**

I looked at the small brunette with a smile. There was something about her that made her different. She was breath taking, i'll give her that, but was it weird that I liked that she was blind? It made her a stronger person. It also made me realize that she's naturally this beautiful. I can almost guarantee she doesn't get up two hours earlier to do her hair and makeup like every other girl at this school. That made her unique. I walked closer to the piano bench. She was sitting on the left side with her fingers still laying on the keys. Her brown wavy hair was slightly in her face. Her eyes sparkled under the auditorium lights. It's a shame she can see how wonderful she is. What am I talking about? I'm getting way ahead of myself. I don't even remember her name.

I cleared my throat and took a seat on the piano bench. My shoulder brushed against hers as I sat down.

"What was your name again?" I asked shyly.

"Ally." She chuckled. "I probably should of mentioned that after you saved my ass at lunch today. I never got a chance to thank you for that, by the way."

Her cheeks were starting to turn rosy. I couldn't help but smile. "That was no problem. You looked so scared. I would love to figure out who did that to you. Have you talked to anybody about that?" She sighed and looked down towards the floor."

"About that. I would rather not say anything to anybody. I'm blind. Even though I have great senses, if that person who locked me in the closet gets in trouble, they could come after me or something. I wouldn't want to put myself in more danger. I'm just thinking of letting it go."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't let them do anything to you in the first place. You don't deserve any of that."

She smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for being so nice to me. Not very many people have done so today. It's nice to see a change."

I felt my heart pumping faster than normal. I felt a lot for this girl. It felt like I had to protect her from anyone that may give her trouble. What was wrong with me? My friends would be laughing at me right now. But the thing about that was, I didn't give a shit.

"You're so very welcome. If you need me, just shoot me a text. Or A call. Or whichever you'd like." I looked down at the phone she had pulled out of her pocket. I hadn't seen a phone like that ever in my life. It was obviously for blind people, but holy crap that thing was weird. I gave her my number and she gave me hers.

"So how hard is it to text on that thing?" I smirked

"Surprisingly easy. I've only had this same type of phone for five years." She felt the watch on her wrist for the time. "My dad is probably waiting outside for me. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. Thanks again." She smiled then got up from the bench.

"Oh!" I shouted before she left the auditorium. "I never told you how great of A musician I thought you were. What you were playing earlier was beautiful."

She opened the door, but before it closed she answered back. "I knew you were ease dropping." She smirked as the door shut behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up for my second day of school. I walked over to my closet to pick out my outfit. For some reason I really wanted to look good. I'm not quite sure why, but I don't mind. I've always liked fashion, I just can't see it. As I was picking out my outfit, I heard my father racing up the stairs, eventually barging into my room.

He walked over to me out of breath from running. "Ally, I have wonderful news!"

I turned to his direction. "Really? What is it?" I asked as I was folding a pair of pants.

"I got a call from your doctor." he said excitedly. "He said he thinks you're old enough."

I looked at him with a slight nod. "Old enough for what?" I asked.

"When you turn eighteen next week, he wants you to get surgery on your eyes. You'll be able to see again, Als."

I checked my ears to make sure I was hearing correctly. "Are you serious? Do you really think so?" I stuttered

"Yes, Of course I do. I want you to do this surgery. Not much else can go wrong. The worst that could happen is that it won't work."

I looked to the ground with a frown. "But it's a lot of money. We can't pay for all of that. And what happens if it doesn't work? I get my hopes up for nothing, and we lose all our money."

My father wraps his arms around me in a hug. "I wouldn't mind at all. To see you not have to fight everyday anymore would mean the world to me."

"Thank you so much dad. Thank you." I took a step back out of the hug. "But I won't let you use all of your money. I wan't to get a fundraiser going or something. I'm sure if we did that, i'd be able to raise enough money to at least pay for half of the surgery. I can't let you pay for all of it."

My dad sighed. "Okay. You can do what you want. This if for you after all. So whatever makes you happy, I'm all over it."

"Thanks dad, I promise I'll be able to raise money. Oh, and one more thing."

"Sure sweetie, what's that?"

"Could you leave my room?" I said with a smirk. "I'm gonna be late for school."

My dad chuckled. "Yes, I'm sorry. I am now leaving. I'll see you in a few minutes."

As my dad walked out the door, I walked back over to my closet. I ran my fingers across my high waist spiked jean shorts. I grabbed them off the hanger, and grabbed my baggy white lion shirt. I got changed, then ran down the stairs.

"Dad, I'm gonna skip breakfast today. Trish should be here any minute. I'm running late."

My dad stopped flipping the pancakes he had made on the stove. "Late?" he questioned "It's actually pretty early."

"Well, I still need to leave" I said anxiously. I ran out the door and heard Trish's car in my driveway. She turned off the engine, then opened the door.

"Ally, why am I here ten minutes early again?" Trish asked.

"I wanted to know if you could do my make up for me."

Trish sounded surprised. "You never want me to do your make up! But, i'm not second guessing it! Let's do this."

Five minutes later, Trish finished with my make up.

"Okay, so tell me what you did with my make up now?"

Trish looked at me without saying anything for a couple of seconds. "Wow. I must of done great. You look amazing. Better watch out, I might turn gay for you." She laughed. "I gave you smokey eyes, put on mascara, and some eyeliner on your water line." She said proudly.

"Wow. Thank you. We should probably head to school now, though." I said quickly.

"Of course! Right!" We both got into the car and we drove off to school.

I walked over to my locker with Trish.

"I'm going to the bathroom before the bell rings. stay here, i'll be right back." Trish said as she opened our locker.

"Okay." I started shoving my school supplies into my locker when I caught a whiff of Chocolate Axe. The only reason I knew what that smelled like was because Trish and I use to smell all of the Axe sprays whenever we went to the store. I felt a man brushing up next to me.

"Hey. Ally, right?" The raspy familiar voice said nervously. It was Austin.

"Yeah!" I said turning towards him. "Austin, right?" I said with a slight chuckle.

"Wow, you're really good at identifying people." he said impressed.

"Thanks, I've had lot's of time to practice it." I had hoped to run into him today, but already? I can already tell today was going to be way better than yesterday.

Austin paused for a while. "You look really nice today." He said nervously.

I smiled with a sense of accomplishment. He noticed my eye make up and my clothing. It felt good to look nice. "Thank you."

"Not that you didn't look nice yesterday, I mean-" I stopped him. "Don't worry, I know what you meant." I said with a smile. He was nervous. I loved that he was. But why? There's no doubt about it now. I actually like him. Wait. I can't, what am I talking about? Take it one step at a time, Ally. One step at a time. It's a good thing I don't think out loud, I would frighten a lot of people.

As I talked to Austin about how I was liking school so far, I heard a couple of guys walk over to us shouting Austin's name.

"Ay yo, dude." Austin's friend yelled.

"Hey, Tent." Austin said with an annoyance in his voice.

Trent stopped and looked over at me. "Hey this is the new girl, right?" He looked over at Austin. "She's got a nice ass man. Nice work." Trent reached his hand around me and cupped his hands around my butt. Before I had time to yell at him, Austin grabbed his arm and shoved him against a locker.

"Don't. Touch her." Austin said violently.

"Dude what are you doing? Like she didn't like it. I know she thinks I'm sexy. Who doesn't?" Trent said with a cocky tone.

Austin pushed him into the locker harder. "She's blind, dip shit. Leave her alone."

Trent whimpered. "Okay, okay. Calm your tits." Trent looked back over to me. "Speaking of tits, hers are reall-"

Austin interrupted him. "Finish that sentence and see what happens."

Trent paused then laughed a little. "Really sexy."

Austin couldn't believe what his friend was saying to him. Austin lifted his fist and launched it into Trents stomach. Trent threw one back right into his face forcing him to the ground. Austin's lip started bleeding. He was about to throw another punch when suddenly another one of Austin's friends broke up the fight.

"What the HELL are you guys doing?" He said as he threw himself between them. "The principle or the coach catches you fighting, you're both off the team."

Austin's friend pulled him up off the floor. "Thanks Dez." Austin said with anger. Trent ran off to his next class passing Trish.

"What the hell just happened?" Trish questioned.

"A fight." I said shyly. "This guy grabbed my ass. And I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't see it coming." I said with a frown.

Austin walked over to me. "Ally, I am so sorry. You didn't deserve that. I tried to stop him. I really did. I don't know why he'd do something like that. I guess being beautiful and blind isn't a good combination." Austin stuttered then realized what he had just said out loud. I felt my cheeks turning red.

I laughed it off then grabbed Austin's side. "Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse. It was nice meeting you, Dez. Trish, I'll see you in a little." I said while pulling Austin towards the nurses office.

"Okay. Be careful." Trish yelled.

As we walked for about a minute, Austin looked down at me. "You know, you really don't have to do this. I could have gone by myself." He said acting tough. But I could tell that was only his exterior. I knew he had a sensitive heart.

"I wanted to make sure you'd be okay." I smiled. We walked through the nurse's door and Austin sat on a bench. The nurse walked over to Austin.

"My, My! Mr. Moon, what have you done to yourself?" The nurse said with concern.

I could tell Austin didn't want to say what really happened or he'd get in trouble. "I hit my lip on my locker as I was closing it." He said as he swung his feet back and forth. The nurse grabbed a cool cloth."Okay, Austin. I just need you to dab this cloth on your wound, then immediately after, put this healing alcohol on. You can have your little friend help you." The nurse handed him the cloth and the alcohol then left to take care of another student.

"I'll put the alcohol on for you if you want me to." I said shyly.

Austin chuckled. "Sure. I'd rather you do that part. I don't trust myself with any form of alcohol." He said jokingly.

After he cleaned off his wound, I put one hand on the side of his face and the other held the alcohol. I put the cotton swab into the tube of rubbing alcohol, then used my other hand to find the wound. "Where did you say he hit you?" I asked with a nervous voice.

"On the right side of my bottom lip." He said with a soft tone.

I reached my finger over his lips. They were soft. I felt where the wound was, and placed the cotton swab of alcohol on the wound. Austin Squealed in pain. I held his face a little harder to prevent him from moving. After the pain had seemed to go down, there was a silence between us. I was rather close to his face so that I could have control. I felt his breath inch closer to me. I felt his hand comb through the side of my hair, resting it on the side of my head. He moved me closer to him. He was pulling me in for a kiss. I didn't mind at all. Our lips were about to touch when suddenly the bell rings, and the nurse walks over to us. Austin quickly removed his hands from me and inched back.

"You guys should head to your next class, now. Hope you're feeling better, Austin." The nurse walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Austin got up and grabbed my arm. "Here, I'll walk you to your next class." He said sweetly. Wishing I could have kissed him, we walk down the hallway together.


End file.
